


Night Deeds

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka and Kakashi have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I very nearly called this Home Comings because I'm terrible like that...

Iruka woke to the press of an erection against the small of his back. He shifted on the bed, trying to squirm closer to the familiar feel of his lover’s warmth behind him. Iruka let out a moan and rocked back against the hips cradling his ass. A low noise was the only warning he had before he was manhandled to the middle of the mattress. A hand grabbed him by the hair and pushed his face into his pillow. A hot tongue tasted the skin between his shoulder blades with broad strokes that felt like brands. That hungry mouth moved from licks to nips and kisses along his spine. Iruka sucked in a loud breath as rough hands scraped down his body to spread his ass cheeks. Iruka sunk his teeth into the pillow under his face to muffle his noises as a tongue licked his hole making it twitch. Each ass cheek was nipped before another slow, teasing drag of a tongue made its way over Iruka’s anus. Iruka couldn’t keep back the whimper at the feeling of his ass cheeks being held so hard he was sure there would be bruises. A tongue probed his hole and Iruka couldn't help thrusting his ass back onto the intruding muscle. The action earned him a dark chuckle. 

 

“Fuck me.” Iruka moaned. 

 

“Once I’ve had my fill.” 

 

That promise was said into the small of Iruka back. Hands massaged Iruka's ass cheeks before they were parted again. That evil tongue went back to work and Iruka was reduced to incoherent begging. He fisted the sheets trying to hold himself together. His lover was intent on pulling him apart with his favourite pleasure and Iruka was unable to do anything more that surrender to it. It seemed to go on forever before the tongue was replaced by slick fingers working inside him, randomly brushing his prostate. 

 

“If you don’t,” Iruka paused to shudder. “Fu-fuck me soon, I will kill you.”

 

“Promises, promises Sensei. Maybe I should fuck that filthy mouth instead.”

 

“Maybe I should finish myself off.” Iruka growled. He managed to lift his head from the pillow to glare over his shoulder. 

 

“Maybe you should. Maybe I should make you fuck yourself with a dildo while I watch. Make you bring yourself off then make you suck me until I come deep down your throat. That’s a pretty idea for another night. Or during the day, in full sunlight, so I can see the fiery highlights in your hair.”

 

Iruka let out a deep breath as the head of a hard cock pressed against his hole. Iruka trembled at the feeling of being breached. The press was slow and maddening. Iruka dropped his face back into his pillow and whimpered.

 

“Kakashi just-” Iruka's words were cut off by the distracting feel of Kakashi pulling out slightly and pushing back in. He continued to advance and retreat, pressing further in each time until finally, he was in as far as he could go. 

 

“I will give you exactly what you want. I always do. But I will never risk hurting you. No matter how much you want it.” Kakashi purred.

 

Kakashi moved back and pulled Iruka with him to sit in his lap. Kakashi rolled his hips in small circles. Iruka moaned at the feel of those small, deliberate movements deep inside him. Kakashi's hands slid from Iruka’s hips up to his nipples to pinch and scratch, all the while keeping up those small thrusts. Iruka reached back to scrape his nails down Kakashi's neck. It had thrilled Iruka when their relationship had first began to learn that Kakashi loved to mark and be marked during sex. Unless Kakashi was away for an extended period they were both usually sporting love bites under their clothing. 

 

Iruka arched his neck to angle himself for a kiss. Their tongues tangled until Iruka could no longer hold the awkward pose that made it possible. He collapsed back onto the bed, bracing himself on his forearms. Kakashi immediately took advantage of the change in position to begin ruthlessly pounding into Iruka. 

 

“Finally.” Iruka managed to gasp out between thrusts. Kakashi chuckled and stilled his movements. 

 

“Don't you dare.” Iruka growled. “You'll sleep on the couch for the rest of your life if you stop now.”

 

“Mmmm. I don't want that. Jerk yourself off while I fuck you.” Kakashi said, sounding gratifyingly breathless, before returning to the hard and fast pace. 

 

Iruka quickly licked the palm of one hand then reached down to tug roughly at his own dick. It didn't take long for Iruka to fall over the edge and into orgasm. Kakashi stilled to let Iruka ride out the wave. He mouthed the back of Iruka's neck, probably sucking up a mark just below where the collar of shirt would stop, while Iruka got his breathing under control. 

 

“Finish, love.” Iruka murmured 

 

With Iruka satisfied, Kakashi let his need completely take over. He rutted into Iruka's body with abandon, low growls spilling from his mouth until he stopped to bite down hard on Iruka's shoulder and grind himself deep into Iruka’s ass as he came. 

 

Kakashi collapsed onto Iruka's back, still buried inside him. He nuzzled the back of Iruka's neck before pressing light kisses on any exposed skin he could reach without moving. 

 

“I was just going to sneak in a little cuddle before going to sleep. Maybe a grope. But then you started making those sexy noises and rubbing your pert little butt up against me.” Kakashi said in a sleepy voice. 

 

“After a month away if you slip into my bed and rub a hard on against my ass you better be following through.” Iruka grouched. 

 

“I did, didn't I?” Kakashi teased. Iruka moaned as Kakashi pulled out. Kakashi’s hand touched the small of his back. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. I missed you.” Iruka said and rolled over to a press a kiss to Kakashi's lips. “I’ll go clean up. You rest. You must have pushed yourself to get here tonight instead of tomorrow afternoon.”

 

“I’m too tired to move now so you get the wet spot.” Kakashi replied as he wiggled deeper into the bedding. 

 

“Jerk.” Iruka declared fondly and dragged himself out of the bed to the bathroom. 

 

Iruka couldn't help but move a little gingerly with the ached in his hips and ass. He turned on the light and blinked rapidly against the assault on his retina. He made quick work of cleaning himself up. He checked the newly formed bite mark and bruise on his shoulder, poking it and wincing at the tenderness. If he didn't heal it, it would probably last at least a week. He could clearly see the shaped of Kakashi's teeth even though the whole area was bruising. Iruka smiled in satisfaction. He would give Kakashi his welcome home mark tomorrow. Once he had his fill of touching Kakashi’s body of course. If he healed his backside he could ride Kakashi the way he was so fond of. Iruka gave himself a predatory grin in the mirror. He turned off the light and stalled at the doorway to the bedroom. 

 

“I changed the sheets.” Kakashi mumbled into his pillow. He had cocooned himself in the bedding, the covers pulled up to his ears. 

 

Iruka chuckled as he climbed back into the bed to tangle himself up in Kakashi's limbs and sorted the blankets so Kakashi was properly covered. Kakashi squirmed until his head was tucked in under Iruka's chin with only the top of his hair exposed to the chill in the room. 

 

“Goodnight love.” Iruka whispered in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, already more asleep than awake. Iruka sighed and let the feeling of Kakashi home and in his arms, lull him back to sleep.


End file.
